


daichi sawamura has created a chat

by origamidragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, When isn't he though, chatfic, daichi and suga are already dating, hinata and kageyama are stupid, hopefully, i love tsukkiyama, i swear i can actually write, i'm just working through a big writer's block rn, more than anything, nishinoya is a simp, so i'll have normal fics out soon, the author loves tadashi yamaguchi too much and it shows, this is just for fun but please laugh, why isn't that a tag, yachi and kiyoko are already dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamidragon/pseuds/origamidragon
Summary: everyone is gay, tadashi is babey, and daichi regrets everything
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. and so the madness begins

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make unique texting styles for most of them,,,  
> enjoy!!

**_daichi sawamura_ ** _ has created a chat _

**_daichi sawamura_ ** _ has added _ **_koshi sugawara_ ** _ , _ **_asahi azumane_ ** _ ,  _ **_yuu nishinoya_ ** _ , and 12 others _

**_daichi sawamura_ ** _ has named the chat  _ **_karasuno volleyball_ **

**_ryunosuke tanaka_ ** _ has renamed the chat  _ **_bad bitches only_ **

**_ryunosuke tanaka_ ** _ has been removed from the chat _

**_daichi sawamura_ ** _ has renamed the chat  _ **_karasuno volleyball_ **

**yuu nishinoya:** LMAO

**koshi sugawara:** oh my god daichi add him back

**daichi sawamura:** fine as long as he doesn’t do it again.

**_daichi sawamura_ ** _ has added  _ **_ryunosuke tanaka_ **

**ryunosuke tanaka:** BRO IM SRRY dONT KIK ME OUTT

**shoyo hinata:** ooh a group chat!!! ive always wanted to be a part of one!!

**tobio kageyama:** shut up hinata

**shoyo hinata:** u shut up idiot!! >:((

**daichi sawamura:** you two.

**shoyo hinata:** eek! sorry senpai!!

**tobio kageyama:** sorry daichi-senpai

**asahi azumane:** oh, hi everyone!

**yuu nishinoya:** hi asahiiiii !!

**_ryunosuke tanaka_ ** _ has changed  _ **_yuu nishinoya_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_asahi simp_ **

**asahi simp:** AKGFLSKAFJ:AKSKLFLKADSJDKAJD:L

**ryunosuke tanaka:** heh

**chikara ennoshita:** exposed lol

**asahi azumane:** i don’t understand, what does simp mean?

**koshi sugawara:** well you see

**asahi simp:** DON”T JTELL HIMS D OH MRY GODD

**shoyo hinata:** oh i didnt know we could have nicknames!!!

**_shoyo hinata_ ** _ has changed their nickname to  _ **_tiny giant v2_ **

**_asahi simp_ ** _ has changed  _ **_ryunosuke tanaka_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_juvenile delinquent_ **

**juvenile delinquent:** fair enuff

**_juvenile delinquent_ ** _ has changed  _ **_daichi sawamura_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_dadchi_ **

**_juvenile delinquent_ ** _ has changed  _ **_koshi sugawara_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_sugamama_ **

**sugamama:** okay i guess

**_asahi simp_ ** _ has changed  _ **_asahi azumane_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_jesus himself_ **

**juvenile delinquent:** livin up 2 th name, i c

**asahi simp:** shut the fuck up

**dadchi:** guys, coach and takeda-sensei are in this chat too.

**asahi simp:** oh shit

**_asahi simp_ ** _ has deleted 1 message(s) _

**asahi simp:** wait

**_asahi simp_ ** _ has deleted 1 message(s) _

**keishin ukai:** Too late.

**chikara ennoshita:** oop rip yuu

**ittetsu takeda:** Hello, everyone! A group chat is a good idea, Daichi-san!

**tiny giant v2:** hi takeda sensei!!!

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_keishin ukai_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_coach ukai_ **

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_ittetsu takeda_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_takeda-sensei_ **

**coach ukai:** You guys can do whatever you want. I’m just going to mute this chat and be on my way.

**takeda-sensei:** Oh, me, too. I have a feeling you guys will be talking a lot and I don’t want to be distracted, so don’t worry about it!

**tiny giant v2:** thank u coach and takeda sensei!!

**asahi simp:** yea thanks coach

**tadashi yamaguchi:** hi guys !! (´∀`)/ ~~

**hitoka yachi:** hey everyone!

**kiyoko shimizu:** hello.

**juvenile delinquent:** kiyokosan!!!!!!!!

**asahi simp:** kiyoko-san!!!!!

**_hitoka yachi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_tadashi yamaguchi_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_freckled lemonade_ **

**_freckled lemonade_ ** _ has changed  _ **_hitoka yachi_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_yacchan :3_ **

**yacchan :3:** awwww

**_yacchan :3_ ** _ has changed  _ **_kiyoko shimizu_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_goddess <3_ **

**goddess <3: ** thank you hitoka-chan.

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_chikara ennoshita_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_future dad_ **

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_kazuhito narita_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_rice boy_ **

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_hisashi kinoshita’s_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_boomer_ **

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_tobio kageyama_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_lack toast and taller ant_ **

**rice boy:** um alright

**boomer:** is this because i still have a vhs

**sugamama:** yes

**lack toast and taller ant:** what does my name mean

**tiny giant v2:** stupid kageyama!!! it means u dont have any toast!!

**asahi simp:** ...

**boomer:** ...

**sugamama:** ...

**sugamama:** nevermind

**_sugamama_ ** _ has changed  _ **_lack toast and taller ant_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_milkman_ **

**milkman:** oh i get this one

**sugamama:** daichi we have failed in raising our children

**dadchi:** don’t worry koshi, we did fine.

**dadchi:** they failed to take in our teachings.

**_kei tsukishima_ ** _ has changed  _ **_tiny giant v2_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_annoying orange_ **

**annoying orange:** rude!!!!

**freckled lemonade:** tsukki!!!!! (≧∇≦)

**kei tsukishima:** shut up tadashi.

**freckled lemonade:** sorry tsukki!!! (^o^)

**asahi simp:** tsukishima how can u b so mean to tadashi when he’s so adorable???

**freckled lemonade:** aw thanks noya-senpai!! but i don’t mind it!!! (*^3^)/~☆

**rice boy:** wow what an absolute cutie

**_annoying orange_ ** _ has changed  _ **_kei tsukishima_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_suckyshima_ **

**suckyshima:** sigh

**juvenile delinquent:** did u rly juts type ‘sigh’

**suckyshima:** do you really not know how to spell?

**sugamama:** tsukishima are you not going to change your name back?

**suckyshima:** i don’t have to.

**_freckled lemonade_ ** _ has changed  _ **_suckyshima_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡_ **

**sugamama:** oh i see

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** yep

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** tadashi did you have to choose that emoticon?

**freckled lemonade:** sorry tsukki!! (*^▽^*) you can change it if you want!!!!

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** whatever.

**freckled lemonade:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**jesus himself:** aww cute

**boomer:** well that was interesting

**future dad:** mhm.

**dadchi:** anyways.

**dadchi:** i made this for communication between the team members. use this to let us know if you’ll be missing practice, if you want help with volleyball, or even if you need a ride or anything. we’re all here to help and support each other, so don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything, whether it’s help with receives or studying.

**asahi simp:** aww captain

**juvenile delinquent:** daichi im cryig

**dadchi:** no you’re not, it wasn’t even that touching.

**sugamama:** i don’t know daichi, everything you say sounds like an encouraging speech. even when you confessed to me it sounded like a pep talk.

**dadchi:** what’s that supposed to mean??

**asahi simp:** uh oh mom, dad’s getting annoyed

**annoying orange:** wait daichi senpai and sugawara senpai are dating????

**milkman:** dumbass hinata

**annoying orange:** well its not like u knew either kageyama!!!

**rice boy:** wait you two didn’t know?

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** of course they didn’t.

**yacchan :3:** i agree, that is very in character for them...

**yacchan :3:** ah! no offense though tobio-chan and sho-chan!!

**annoying orange:** its fine yacchan.........

**asahi simp:** lmao this is so embarrassing for them

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** they literally kissed after practice yesterday.

**annoying orange:** shut up suckyshima!!! i was busy!!!!

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** doing what, making heart eyes at kageyama?

**annoying orange:** SHUT UP SHUT UP

**milkman:** huh? what do you mean tsukishima

**future dad:** oh shit

**boomer:** this should be interesting

**annoying orange:** shut up shut up stingyshima!! it’s not like ur any better!!!!

**annoying orange:** i mean, u do the same thing!!!!!

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** say another word and you’ll never jump again.

**future dad:** o h s h i t

**dadchi:** ennoshita-san, if you’re going to be the future captain you have to break up fights and arguments. you can’t just eat popcorn and say ‘oh shit’.

**asahi simp:** DAD CURSED

**annoying orange:** fine jerkishima!! ill stop but its not because im scared!!!

**sugamama:** daichi let enno off the hook. he still has a while before he becomes captain

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** whatever.

**dadchi:** fine, but next time it’s his responsibility.

**future dad:** it wound down by itself anyway, daichi-san

**asahi simp:** yea, but only bc tsukishima threatened hinata

**dadchi:** i worry about the future of this team a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahi simp: what’s an asanoya
> 
> rice boy: it's kinda like updog
> 
> future dad: no it's more like a henway
> 
> asahi simp: ...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know i'm writing bits and pieces then mashing them together, so they might not be super coherent
> 
> usernames if you need to look at them!!  
> dadchi: daichi  
> sugamama: sugawara  
> jesus himself: asahi  
> asahi simp: nishinoya  
> juvenile delinquent: tanaka  
> future dad: ennoshita  
> boomer: kinoshita  
> rice boy: narita  
> milkman: kageyama  
> annoying orange: hinata  
> tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡: tsukishima  
> freckled lemonade: yamaguchi  
> goddess <3: kiyoko  
> yacchan :3: yachi

**annoying orange:** sugawara senpai can i hear the story of when daichi senpai confessed to u?

**sugamama:** sure, hinata!

**sugamama:** okay, so it was near the end of our first year. i really thought daichi liked yui, the current captain for the girl’s volleyball team, and it was messing me up during practice. it made sense to me, he was always going to her classroom to talk about volleyball and other stuff, and he was always smiling and laughing when he talked to her, and she was really cute and also i thought daichi was straight.

**asahi simp:** good thing u were wrong

**dadchi:** oh my god, that’s why you had that slump? i thought something really terrible had happened, like a grandparent had died!

**sugamama:** it was a pretty terrible thing for me, daichi. i really liked you and i thought you really liked someone else.

**dadchi:** “liked”?

**sugamama:** well yes obviously. i love you now

**dadchi:** oh right

**dadchi:** i love you, too

**asahi simp:** too pure

**jesus himself:** awww

**sugamama:** anyways, moving on

**sugamama:** after practice one day, i was walking home and daichi caught up with me and said he had to tell me something. i figured that the captain had asked him to talk to me since i was doing so badly.

**sugamama:** daichi got all blushy and started pouring out how great i was and that he really admired my skill and stuff like that. unfortunately, my dense self thought he was just trying to cheer me up. it did, i felt better and i thanked him and started to walk away.

**dadchi:** you scared the hell out of me. i thought you rejected me, but asahi told me i should try again, this time a little more clearly.

**sugamama:** he tried again the next day but i misunderstood AGAIN

**sugamama:** the last time it was right before morning practice another day later. same deal, but after i thanked him, daichi grabbed my hand and said, and i quote, “koshi you dense fuck i am trying to date you.”

**sugamama:** and the rest is history

**asahi simp:** awww how romantic

**future dad:** the only time daichi has ever said fuck

**annoying** **orange:** awwwwww!!!!

**annoying orange:** but daichi senpai, did u ever like yui senpai

**dadchi:** nope, i'm gay.

**asahi simp:** that's so sad for her

**sugamama:** volleyball seems to attract all things mlm

**juvenile delinquent:** not me im str8

**boomer:** ooh i like this

**boomer:** sexuality soundoff

**boomer:** pan

**future dad:** bi

**rice boy:** gay

**rice boy:** no homo though

**boomer:** obviously

**asahi simp:** i am clearly a bacon

**asahi simp:** *BICON

**juvenile delinquent:** lol noyas bacon

**asahi simp:** stfu you lonely hetero

**juvenile delinquent:** :(

**annoying orange:** im pan!!

**milkman:** i am a homo

**milkman:** is that how you say it

**asahi simp:** lmao yea

**freckled lemonade:** i’m bi!!! ♂♀(´▽`ʃƪ)♡

**jesus himself:** i don’t actually know, but i am not straight

**juvenile delinquent:** u here that noya? 

**asahi simp:** STFU HETERO

**future dad:** oh my god tanaka, please learn how to spell

**sugamama:** i am daichisexual

**dadchi:** koshi please

**yacchan :3:** i’m a lesbian!

**goddess <3:** me, too.

**asahi simp:** stfu heteroooooo

**juvenile delinquent:** i didnt say any thng

**asahi simp:** u were going to

**boomer:** tsukishima-san what’s your sexuality

**boomer:** you don’t have to answer ofc

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** tadashi

**_tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡ has deleted 1 message(s)_ **

**asahi simp:** LMAOO

**asahi simp:** DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT??

**rice boy:** sure did

**boomer:** i mean, i already knew but i didn’t expect him to say it

**asahi simp:** u just couldn’t resist huh tsukishima

**freckled lemonade:** ? (・v・ see what? what did tsukki say?

**asahi simp:** i really want to say but i feel like tsukishima would murder me in cold blood so i’ll say it was nothing

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** good choice.

**freckled lemonade:** okay i’ll take your word for it!! (＾ｖ＾)

**sugamama:** so demi then?

**tsukkiiii ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡:** ...yeah.

**yacchan :3:** not to sound like sho-chan and tobio-chan but who all are dating?

**yacchan :3:** there’s me and kiyoko (♡♡♡♡♡♡) and there’s daichi-san and sugawara-san

**annoying orange:** low blow yacchan..........

**goddess <3:** i’m fairly sure that’s it.

**rice boy:** oh hold on i just had an idea

**rice boy:** hey enno and kino wanna date

**boomer:** sure but why

**asahi simp:** lmao so forward narita

**rice boy:** half because i like you both and half so tanaka will be the only single person on the team once the first years and asanoya get their shit together

**future dad:** sounds good i’m in

**rice boy:** nice i have two boyfriends now

**boomer:** nice i have two boyfriends now

**future dad:** nice i have two boyfriends now

**juvenile delinquent:** u guys r so mean :(

**boomer:** ok so given names now

**asahi simp:** what’s an asanoya

**rice** **boy:** it's kinda like updog

**future dad:** no it's more like a henway

**asahi simp:**...................

**milkman:** i know updog but what's a henway

**boomer:** ABOUT THREE KILOGRAMS

**future** **dad:** ABOUT THREE KILOGRAMS

**rice boy:** ABOUT THREE KILOGRAMS

**sugamama:** wow you three were made for each other

**rice** **boy:** thanks mom

\--

small bonus ~~because i don't know where else to put it~~

\--

**future dad:** hey i need to talk to coach but i actually don’t know his contact info, can anyone help me out?

**sugamama:** oh don’t worry i can get him active

**sugamama:** [rolls up sleeves]

**dadchi:** that’s hot.

**asahi simp:** LMAO

**sugamama:** babe shut up for once

**boomer:** only suga-san could say that to him...

**sugamama:** so guys i heard that coach ukai and takeda-sensei are dating now!

**coach ukai:** What are you talking about?

**takeda-sensei:** Ahh! What would make you think that?

**asahi simp:** ADSKLALKFLDADFHSFHJL

**boomer:** wow you got them both out

**asahi simp:** coach and sensei i thought u muted the chat? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**coach ukai:** Five extra laps after practice, Nishinoya-san.

**asahi simp:** WHAT NO

**coach ukai:** Ten for you, Sugawara-san, for spreading FALSE rumors.

**sugamama:** i suppose it’s only fair.

**coach ukai:** Ennoshita-san, what did you need?

**future dad:** oh, i just want to get better at understanding and drawing up gameplays. do you mind if i just talk to you about it after the next practice?

**coach ukai:** Not at all, Ennoshita-san. I’m glad you’re preparing yourself for your future role as captain.

**coach ukai:** Sugawara-san, Nishinoya-san, I’m keeping an eye on you.

**sugamama:** sure thing, coach

**boomer:** i still think it’s hilarious how that worked suga-san

**asahi simp:** lol why would they have that sort of reaction unless they really were dating?

**coach ukai:** 25 extra laps, Nishinoya-san.

**asahi simp:** NOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! if you did, please leave kudos and or a comment my self esteem needs it :(((
> 
> up next;; who knows??? not me

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! leave kudos or a comment if you want, i appreciate every one! watch for more if you liked it


End file.
